A background audio is an audio of an environment background. For example, in real life, relative to the sound of voices of a person by a river, the sound of flowing water of the river is a background audio in the natural environment, namely, the river; the sound of reading at a school is a background audio in the specific cultural environment, namely, the school; and in a software application, there is also a background audio, for example, background music and a simulated environment sound effect in an online game both belong to a background audio.
In addition to the background audio, communication activities between human and environment or between persons in an application environment may also produce audios, and an audio relative to the background audio may be referred to as a foreground audio. For example, in an online game application, relative to background music, voices of players for mutual communication are the foreground audio. Music played during an online game of a user also belongs to the foreground audio. An obvious distinguishing criterion is that the background audio is an audio built in an application or sent by a server to an application, while the foreground audio is an audio acquired on a user side by using a voice acquiring device or an audio input device.
At present, in the field of computer technologies, the background audio is an audio that reflects or simulates a real application scenario, which may be used to reflect or simulate a real application scenario and further evoke the ambience, and is an important audio. The foreground audio reflects current demands of a user, such as a demand for communication; and therefore, the foreground audio is also an important audio. However, when existing simultaneously, the two may interfere with each other; for example, when voices collected by a microphone and a sound effect of an application are played simultaneously, both of the two are unclear.
Therefore, currently, during using of an application, there is a case in which the foreground audio and the background audio interfere with each other.